


A Lesson in Power Play

by LadySilviana



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Blood As Lube, Bondage, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilviana/pseuds/LadySilviana
Summary: Yet another take on how Dalamar really got burn holes in his chest.  Raistlin teaches his pupil a further lesson.





	A Lesson in Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragonlance or these characters (obviously lol) this is just for fun.

Raistlin felt a wry amusement at watching the elf squirm as his fingers gouged bloody holes into his chest. He'd been thinking long on just what kind of message to really send to the Conclave. It had to be subtle and frightening all at once. Just the right amount of sadism. This would do.

Dalamar fell to his knees in front of him, collapsing weakly on the cobblestone floor of the tower, back against the wall. Raistlin watched his pupil gasp for air and squirm on the ground before him. Amusement changed to curiosity as he saw the elf's lips tremble with something more than pain. This reaction was strange, almost as if despite the excruciating torment, or perhaps because of it, Dalamar was aroused. Aroused, that's it, Raistlin pondered and all of a sudden it made perfect sense. Of course, it wasn't as though the elf found him arousing- rather that the prospect of such power immensely excited him.  
“Shalafi..” Dalamar licked his trembling lips and looked up at Raistlin, dark eyes glazed and adoring.  
Raistlin found himself smiling his sardonic smile. After all, Dalamar was expendable. The archmage knew he could not touch Crysania, could not taint her, lest it impede his aspirations to godhood. It drove him mad knowing that he could not use her to take care of his other needs. But Dalamar- Dalamar was tainted already and using him to relieve his tension wouldn't make the slightest difference to his plans. The elf would still go to the Conclave, still relay the message and then come back all the more eagerly to his post at the Tower.  
“Rise, apprentice,” Raistlin cocked his head to the side and made an impatient gesture with his hand.  
Dalamar obeyed, slowly coming to his feet. “You wish to see real power?”

The elf's eyes gleamed with uncontrolled lust. Power was the magic word. Dalamar smiled in answer, a slow and hungry smile.  
“I will show you power,” Raistlin whispered, and there was a deeper huskiness to his quiet voice; he had to admit to himself that he found power play every bit as arousing as Dalamar. “Disrobe.”  
Dalamar's smile deepened and he obeyed, letting his black robes slither tantalizingly against his well formed elven body on their way down to the floor. The fresh wounds in his chest bled profusely, the red fluid streaming in rivulets down the slender waist, catching in the silky black hair of his pelvis before running down the thighs. Raistlin caught his breath at the sight, feeling a stirring between his legs as he watched the crimson beads collect on the elf's swiftly stiffening erection. The archmage lifted his hand and felt magic build up on the tips of his fingers, using it to create invisible cords that bound Dalamar's wrists and ankles tight against the stone wall behind him. The elf's head hit the stone hard and he arched his neck back releasing a soft hiss, half pain and half pleasure.  
Holding Dalamar's eyes with his own, Raistlin shed his own robes, shivering slightly at the cool air hitting his exposed skin. Naked, he walked slowly over to the bound elf until he was pressed up against the other's body and felt Dalamar shudder at the touch. Raistlin brought a hand up to brush through the black hair gently, knowing the tenderness would only unnerve the elf. His thumb slid against the back of Dalamar's ear and his apprentice grew immensely hard at that slight touch, his swollen erection straining against Raistlin's stomach, blood and pre-cum making them both damp. At this time, Raistlin brought his lips down unto Dalamar's, slowly prying them open with his tongue and reaching inside the elf's mouth. Dalamar growled deep in his throat but returned the kiss with insatiable lust, sucking and tugging on Raistlin's tongue, devouring hungrily.  
Pulling away from his apprentice, Raistlin reached down and cupped his balls with his palm, squeezing lightly and watching with satisfaction as Dalamar gasped. The archmage then began his slow and sensual descent down the elf's blood soaked torso, massaging the other's balls all the while, applying more and more pressure with his slender fingers. He bit and licked at the elf's throat, sucking the soft flesh and having to restrain himself from tearing at it. That would have to wait for later. Sliding down lower he flicked at the taunt nipples with his tongue, tensing in unbearable arousal as the strong metallic scent of the blood flowed into his mouth. Going further still, Raistlin brushed his lips down the dark treasure trail with excruciating slowness until he reached the shaft, which Dalamar thrust forward eagerly, not able to contain his need.  
Snarling Raistlin looked up at his apprentice with cold eyes and pushed Dalamar's hips back, letting him know who was in control of this situation. As further punishment, the archmage bit down hard on the elf's pelvis, feeling the skin split beneath his teeth as Dalamar screamed in a rough combination of ecstasy and anguish. Smiling against the black pubic hair, Raistlin proceeded to lick the dark elf's straining shaft, making it slick with blood and saliva. Finally reaching the tip, the archmage swirled the head around tantalizingly with his tongue before sucking it firmly into his mouth. He then slid the elf's hardened length into the tight confines of his lips, hearing Dalamar whimper above him. Raistlin was for a second surprised at himself, never having done or thought about doing anything of the sort. The shock quickly subsided as he began to enjoy the frantic thrusting of the elf's hips against his face. The taunt head of the dark elf's erection colliding with the back of his throat made Raistlin shake with longing. He reveled at the slightly tangy taste of precum in his mouth, mixed with the wondrous taste of blood.  
Dalamar's excitement was building fast and the elf nearly erupted with a climax, but Raistlin felt that moment near and pulled his face away, rising to be at eye level with his pupil. The archmage kissed the elf again, roughly this time, and plunged his fingers once more into the gauged holes in his chest. Dalamar twisted in pain and tears ran down his flushed cheeks. A new rush of blood completely engulfed Raistlin's hand, which was exactly what the mage wanted. Using his magic, Raistlin manipulated the bonds binding Dalamar to the wall to rotate the dark elf so that his backside was now facing him. Then, tentatively reaching his blood soaked fingers down, he pressed them against the elf's back opening. Dalamar gasped, his face smothered by the stone wall as Raistlin worked his fingers inside him and rotated them back and forth a few times to loosen the entrance. After several minutes of Raistlin probing and stroking inside him, Dalamar was once more writhing with pleasure, his moaning becoming deep and guttural.  
Dalamar's opening now thoroughly lubricated with blood and fluid from his own internal arousal, Raistlin positioned his erection against the entrance and plunged in smoothly with a single stroke. The dark elf's muscles tightened abruptly at the sudden intrusion and he pulled the mage in deep inside him. Raistlin screamed in elation at the feeling of Dalamar's flesh tensely pulsating around him and began to thrust into him without any restraint, taking him hard and fast. Reaching around his pupil's waist, Raistlin grasped the elf's erection and began to stroke it firmly whilst fucking into him from behind. With those nimble fingers working him so thoroughly, it did not take Dalamar long to climax. With a wild howl, he let go and spilled his milky seed over his master's hand. The feeling of the warm sticky fluid flowing between his fingers put Raistlin over the edge. Thrusting even more fervently into his apprentice's receptive opening, the archmage brought his teeth unto Dalamar's exposed, slender neck, biting hard as he erupted inside him.  
Giving the elf's neck a long, possessive stroke of his tongue, Raistlin pulled himself out of Dalamar. The used hole puckered as the intruding member extricated itself from its confines, spewing out a stream of Raistlin's thick, white cum. Fascinated by the site, Raistlin brought his hand back around to finger the juice seeping out of Dalamar's opening, spreading the warmth over the entrance. Plunging just the tips of his fingers back inside, Raistlin simultaneously released the magical bonds holding Dalamar in place. The bloody mess that was the dark elf sagged limply against Raistlin, and the archmage sank to the floor carefully under the weight of his burden, settling them on top of their previously discarded robes. Raistlin felt contented, sexually relieved and satisfied at having been able to exert the utmost amount of control over his spying pupil. Dalamar heaved a sigh and turned his head to look at his master. His eyes held a gratifying combination of pain, fear and satiated lust. Raistlin couldn't help but kiss his apprentice then with something close to tenderness. It was a lingering, soft kiss, both mages letting their tongues leisurely explore each other's mouths. Raistlin found himself enticed to worm his fingers deeper inside Dalamar again, enjoying the warmth and excitement of his pupil.  
“Have I taught you an adequate lesson in power-play, apprentice?” Raistlin said with a dangerous gleam in his golden eyes.  
Dalamar groaned, aware of the temporarily satiated desire beginning to build once more at the pit of his belly. “It was an adequate lesson, Shalafi,”, the elf- replied “but a lesson must always be repeated in order for its message to have its fullest impact on the student.”  
Raistlin smiled and licked his lips, thinking that he certainly had time enough to impart more lessons on his apprentice before he left. The archmage pulled them down further and the two sank deeper into folds of black velvet.


End file.
